1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal control system and in particular, an animal control system which directs a pressure pulse wave to the skin of an animal for curbing undesirable animal behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal trainers as well as animal owners often have to administer a negative stimulus (i.e., correction) to an animal being trained to reinforce the correction of undesirable behavior. In order for the negative reinforcement to be effective, the negative stimulus must invoke a sensation of discomfort sufficient to discourage the animal from repeating the undesired behavior. It is advantageous to have the negative stimulus be administered in a humane and safe fashion. In addition, it is desirable that the negative stimulus not irritate nor jeopardize the welfare of the trainer.
Current systems of negative stimulus include spanking the animal with a rolled up newspaper, generating offensive smells or sounds, and applying electric shock. Use of electric shock has attained a great degree of success towards meeting the goals of an ideal negative stimulus system. Electric correction systems provide a convenient use and allow a trainer to select a level of correction stimulus. However, certain individuals may not wish to apply an electrical stimulus to their pet.
What is needed in the art is an animal correction system that does not irritate the trainer, that is humane, and provides a level of discomfort that is adjustable commensurate with the severity of undesirable behavior.
The present invention provides an animal control device which directs a pressure pulse wave to the skin of an animal as a technique for correcting undesirable animal behavior.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an animal control device adapted to be in contact with the skin of an animal which produces a pressure pulse. The animal control device comprises a collar and a pressure pulse generator for producing a pressure pulse. A controller is operatively associated with the pressure pulse generator for selectively generating the pressure pulse. In one particular further embodiment, the animal control device comprises a receiver operatively associated with a controller. In yet a further embodiment, a transmitter is operatively associated with the controller.
The invention in another embodiment thereof is a method of providing animal control. The method comprises applying a pressure pulse wave generating collar to an animal. The animal is monitored and undesirable behavior is identified. A pressure pulse wave is directed to the animal when undesirable behavior is detected.
An advantage of the present invention is that a humane negative stimulus may be administered to an animal to deter undesirable behavior. Through the use of a pressure pulse wave, a negative stimulus is applied to the skin of an animal for the correction of undesirable behavior.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the intensity of negative stimulus may be controlled.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the ease of use of the animal control device.
An additional advantage of the present invention is an animal control device which can operate automatically, i.e., without human intervention.